1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic device enclosures, and particularly to an electronic device enclosure with a door.
2. Description of Related Art
Vending machines typically includes an enclosure with a heavy door. Generally, a first side of the door is pivotably mounted to the main body of the enclosure and is rotatable to open or close according to the main body. However, when the door remains in an open state for a long time, a second side of the door may drop and cause interference with a base of the main body or other assemblies. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.